A variety of techniques are used to stack packaged integrated circuits. Some methods require special packages, while other techniques stack conventional packages. In some stacks, the leads of the packaged integrated circuits are used to create a stack, while in other systems, added structures such as rails provide all or part of the interconnection between packages. In still other techniques, flexible conductors with certain characteristics are used to selectively interconnect packaged integrated circuits.
A predominant package configuration employed during the past decade has encapsulated an integrated circuit (IC) in a plastic surround typically having a rectangular configuration. The enveloped integrated circuit is connected to the application environment through leads emergent from the edge periphery of the plastic encapsulation. Such “leaded packages” have been the constituent elements most commonly employed by techniques for stacking packaged integrated circuits.
Leaded packages play an important role in electronics, but efforts to miniaturize electronic components and assemblies have driven development of technologies that preserve circuit board surface area. Because leaded packages have leads emergent from peripheral sides of the package, leaded packages occupy more than a minimal amount of circuit board surface area. Consequently, alternatives to leaded packages known as chip scale packaging or “CSP” have recently gained market share.
CSP refers generally to packages that provide connection to an integrated circuit through a set of contacts (often embodied as “bumps” or “balls”) arrayed across a major surface of the package. Instead of leads emergent from a peripheral side of the package, contacts are placed on a major surface and typically emerge from the planar bottom surface of the package.
The goal of CSP is to occupy as little area as possible and, preferably, approximately the area of the encapsulated IC. Therefore, CSP leads or contacts do not typically extend beyond the outline perimeter of the package. The absence of “leads” on package sides renders most stacking techniques devised for leaded packages inapplicable for CSP stacking.
There are several known techniques for stacking packages articulated in chip scale technology. The assignee of the present invention has developed previous systems for aggregating FBGA packages in space saving topologies. The assignee of the present invention has systems for stacking BGA packages on a DIMM in a RAMBUS environment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,654 B1, owned by the assignee of the present invention, a system for stacking ball grid array packages that employs lead carriers to extend connectable points out from the packages is described. Other known techniques add structures to a stack of BGA-packaged ICs. Still others aggregate CSPs on a DIMM with angular placement of the packages. Such techniques provide alternatives, but require topologies of added cost and complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,895 B1 to Forthun (the “Forthun patent”) purports to disclose a technique for stacking chip scale packaged ICs. The Forthun patent discloses a “package” that exhibits a flex circuit wrapped partially about a CSP. The flex circuit is said to have pad arrays on upper and lower surfaces of the flex.
The flex circuit of the Forthun “package” has a pad array on its upper surface and a pad array centrally located upon its lower surface. On the lower surface of the flex there are third and fourth arrays on opposite sides from the central lower surface pad array. To create the package of Forthun, a CSP contacts the pad array located on the upper surface of the flex circuit. As described in the Forthun patent, the contacts on the lower surface of the CSP are pushed through “slits” in the upper surface pads and advanced through the flex to protrude from the pads of the lower surface array and, therefore, the bottom surface of the package. Thus, the contacts of the CSP serve as the contacts for the package. The sides of the flex are partially wrapped about the CSP to adjacently place the third and fourth pad arrays above the upper major surface of the CSP to create from the combination of the third and fourth pad arrays, a fifth pad array for connection to another such package. Thus, as described in the Forthun disclosure, a stacked module of CSPs created with the described packages will exhibit a flex circuit wrapped about each CSP in the module.
Memory expansion is one of the many fields in which stacked module solutions provide advantages. For example, the well-known DIMM board is frequently populated with stacked modules from those such as the assignee of the present invention. This adds capacity to the board without adding sockets.
A memory expansion board such as a DIMM, for example, provides plural sites for memory IC placement (i.e., sockets) arranged along both major surfaces of a board having an array of contacts dispersed along at least one board edge. Although stacking reduces interconnect length per unit of memory, and thus takes advantage of the general rule that interconnects that are less than half the spatial extent of the leading edge of a signal operate as a lumped element more than a transmission line, it does increase the raw number of devices on a DIMM board. Consequently, despite the reduction in interconnect length per unit of memory, signals accessing data stored in memory circuits physically placed on the DIMM board are typically presented with relatively high impedance as the number of devices on the bus is increased by stacking.
What is needed are methods and structures for stacking circuits in thermally efficient, reliable structures that perform well at higher frequencies but do not exhibit excessive height yet allow production at reasonable cost with readily understood and managed materials and methods and addressing systems that allow significant reductions in interconnect lengths and/or loading when employed in memory expansion boards and design.